wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Russthewolf/Russ's life
Once upon a time there was a young male gray wolf named Russ. He had left his pack to find a mate and was on his way to the Grassy Plains Pack. After he got there, he tried to find a scent trail he could follow. He finally found one and followed it to the edge of the territory. It was a wolf! The wolf was a white-gray-brown colored male named Gravel, who was the Alpha Male of his pack. "What's up?" he asked. "I want to be boss." snarled Russ aggressively. He knew he must defeat the Alpha in each pack before finding a mate, so after Gravel growled, "I want to be boss", Russ howled, "I'm boss, back off!", and sunk his fangs into Gravel's shoulder, biting out a chunk of fur. They both repeated this action to each other until at last, Gravel whined and gave in. "Leave now!" said Russ, as Gravel ran away. Then Russ climbed over the Fossil Forest mountains to reach the Soda Butte Vista Pack, the most aggressive of the three pack in the area. When he arrived, he found a scent almost immediately. He followed it until he came to a clearing, where a black Druid female named Night was standing. "Who are you looking at?" she snarled. Russ sprang and bit her foreleg, causing her to howl in pain and slash Russ on the throat, luckily the wound wasn't fatal, and Russ fought back. The fight continued for a while until Night submitted and ran away. Russ's last destination was the Amethyst Mountain Pack. After he got there, he saw a grayish-white male and attacked him. The male, called Frost, clamped his teeth on Russ's neck, but Russ flung him off and Frost ran away. Russ exited the territory, came back, and found a pretty tan female known as Spot. Russ repeated the bonding ritual and Spot became his mate. A week later, after Russ and Spot has finished exploring the area, they ventured across the Lamar River to find a den. They headed eastward towards the den called Bison Peak Cutoff; it looked promising. They quickly found the den and started to mark every meter of their territory. After a whole hour, they were done. Spring arrived along with Russ and Spot's pups. Russ named them Fuzzy, Lucky, Shadow and Comet. As it turned out, Shadow was the runt of the litter, weighting less than the other pups. Russ and Spot took turns feeding and caring for the pups, as long as training them to stay near the den. After a week, the pups were well trained and well fed. Suddenly, Russ saw a grizzly bear looking at Fuzzy! He raced over to the bear and bit it on the throat. The bear clawed Russ, throwing him backwards. Russ pounced again and bit the bear on the stomach. The bear clawed at his tail. Russ leapt backwards and attacked the bear again. The bear did one last attack before running away. Russ found an elk carcass nearby and ate it to regain his strength. Russ knew the time would come when he a and his small pack would travel all the way to the Rendezvous Site, so he took time in fattening his pups. After another week, he howled and began leading his pack towards Sandbar Crossing, where the water was shallow enough to wade across. He suddenly saw an elk carcass and got some food for his pups, who were very hungry. Just then, a golden eagle came and targeted Lucky. Russ ran over, scaring the bird away. Russ and his pack had arrived at the Rendezvous Site! As they all howled, Russ knew that they would all survive. The End Category:Blog posts